The present invention generally relates to apparatus for applying corrosion inhibiting material to inaccessible metal surfaces, such as the inner surface of a vehicle body panel.
It is known to provide apparatus for spraying a corrosion inhibiting material into the confines of a closed cavity having one or more injection openings, as evidenced by U.S. Pat. No. 4,108,382.
It is also known to provide apparatus permitting the slow release of corrosion inhibiting materials within a closed cavity, wherein a housing filled with such material is intended to be removably and threadably mounted in a cavity access opening, as evidenced by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,766,069 and 3,871,823.